


ALL'HUNTER'S MOON

by kate_kate



Series: 30-sexy-Malec-stories [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec fandom
Genre: APPUNTAMENTO, Alcool, Biliardo con strip, M/M, Sesso Anale, Sesso orale, Una gara per stabilire chi sta sopra, flirtare, ironía, ricordi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 18:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_kate/pseuds/kate_kate
Summary: Una partita a biliardo con spogliarello incorporato :) chi vince sta sopra e comanda il gioco. Ovviamente flirtando e barando spudoratamente fino ad essere travolti dalla passione.Un'altra Malec sexy dell'amica Maria (thanks darling! it's always a pleasure...) episodio 15 della collezioneDedicata ad AllyAngel





	ALL'HUNTER'S MOON

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Hunter's Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686565) by [AtowncalledMalec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec). 

"Oh no, Magnus, è ... è chiuso?" chiese Alec quando lui e Magnus furono entrati all’Hunter’s Moon vuoto. Si guardò intorno, non c’era neppure Maia. Il suo sguardo cadde sull’unico tavolo, posto nel mezzo della stanza.

"No," disse Magnus con un sorriso. Prese la mano di Alec e lo tirò verso il bancone, gli occhi scintillanti al vedere che l’espressione confusa sul volto di Alec si stava lentamente trasformando in comprensione.

"Ti sei assicurato che non ci fosse nessuno, vero?" chiese Alec, attirando Magnus in un abbraccio. Sorrise, scuotendo la testa verso il suo Magnus "troppo è il mio secondo nome" Bane.

"C'è qualche motivo specifico per cui abbiamo questo posto tutto per noi?" chiese Alec, mentre con i pollici giocava col didietro della giacca di Magnus, guardandosi attorno e vedendo le luci soffuse e il tavolo apparecchiato a lume di candela.

"Sì, perché usciamo insieme da sei mesi e volevo che celebrassimo il nostro anniversario, da soli, nel luogo in cui abbiamo avuto il nostro primo appuntamento" rispose Magnus, sporgendo le labbra per un bacio.

Alec era fin troppo felice di obbedire al suo dolce fidanzato. Depose un bacino all’angolo delle labbra di Magnus, ridendo mentre lui cercava di avere di più, prima di arrendersi e afferrare il labbro inferiore di Magnus tra i suoi.

Magnus sorrise nel bacio, estremamente soddisfatto con se stesso per aver avuto quell'idea. Rise quando Alec gli tolse la mano dal sedere, un ragazzo ci poteva provare, giusto?

"Dai, andiamo a mangiare, sto morendo di fame", disse Magnus quando Alec si fu arreso. Lo condusse al tavolo singolo che aveva allestito e lo fece sedere, prima di prendere posto di fronte a lui.

Magnus agitò la mano, riempiendo immediatamente i loro piatti con una deliziosa zuppa di vongole che avevano già assaggiato durante un weekend nel Maine, sorridendo quando vide il viso di Alec illuminarsi. E rise quando Alec vi si gettò sopra pieno di entusiasmo.

"Immersione segreta nel Maine", disse Alec tra un cucchiaio e l’altro della zuppa di pesce evocata da Magnus, facendogli l'occhiolino, e ricordando. La zuppa era deliziosa e gli riportava immediatamente ala mente i ricordi della notte in cui l'avevano mangiata per la prima volta.

"Eri così preoccupato che qualcuno ci vedesse che mi hai fatto mettere il glamour all'intero lago!" ridacchiò Magnus mentre mangiavano.

"Eri incorreggibile", disse Alec, le sopracciglia inarcate fin quasi ai capelli, scuotendo la testa al sorriso di Magnus. La zuppa era deliziosa, però.

"E tu eri adorabile", disse Magnus, mordendosi il labbro mentre ricordava la balbuzie e i rossori di Alec, il modo in cui si era cautamente spogliato e si era immerso nel lago ghiacciato. Perfino l'acqua fredda non aveva ... smorzato il loro umore.

"Ahah, sei rimasto duro come una roccia per tutta la notte," disse Alec ammiccando, mentre posava il cucchiaio e prendeva la birra che Magnus aveva evocato. Si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia, portando il braccio dietro la schiena, guardando Magnus raccogliere gli ultimi bocconi.

"Anche tu," disse Magnus imitando la posizione di Alec. Il suo glamour svanì mentre sorseggiava la sua birra, godendosi i ricordi.

"A-ha, conosco quello sguardo", disse Alec, lasciando che il suo piede si intrecciasse con quello di Magnus sotto il tavolo.

"Non so cosa intendi, Alexander", disse Magnus mentre evocava il piatto principale, sorridendo a sentire Alec sbuffare ironico. “Ti ricordi questo?” chiese, indicando la nuova pietanza.

“Milano!” esclamò Alec con uno scintillio negli occhi, mentre sbirciava le fettuccine che erano comparse. "Mi hai trascinato a una sfilata di moda dopo cena e mi hai fatto magicamente una sega lì in prima fila!", disse Alec con aria di rimpianto mentre si tuffava sul cibo.

"La tua faccia quando sei quasi venuto sulla nuova collezione di Valentino!" ridacchiò Magnus, quasi soffocandosi con la pasta allo sguardo accigliato che Alec aveva puntato su di lui. "Ma quella faccia era di un colore così bello", disse con una strizzata d’occhio.

"Non mi dire niente, ho ancora incubi a riguardo", disse Alec, rabbrividendo mentre ricordava l’espressione sul viso di Anna Wintour mentre li aveva adocchiati dall'altra parte della passerella: sembrava che qualcuno le avesse appena tenuto sotto il naso un paio di calzini vecchi di una settimana.

"Tuttavia, tu offri le punizioni migliori, Alexander", disse Magnus, trattenendo il respiro mentre ricordava come Alec lo aveva…punito quando erano tornati al loft.

"E tu le ricevi così meravigliosamente," rispose Alec facendogli l'occhiolino, mentre raccoglieva gli ultimi avanzi di pasta. La sua mente stava facendo gli straordinari alla parola "punizione". Sogghignò, quando un pensiero gli comparve alla mente.

"A proposito di punizioni, che ne dici di una piccola scommessa?" chiese quando Magnus ebbe posato la forchetta. Sorseggiò l'ultima birra mentre sorrideva: adorabile il modo in cui le orecchie di Magnus si stavano drizzando.

"Sai che non ho mai rifiutato una scommessa, Alexander," disse Magnus, evocando un'altra birra ciascuno. "Che cosa avevi in mente?" chiese quando vide l'espressione sul viso di Alec.

"Biliardo, io e te, e il vincitore mette giù il perdente sul tavolo da biliardo", disse Alec, ghignando quando Magnus quasi soffocò con il suo drink.

"Rendiamolo interessante", disse Magnus quando ebbe ripreso fiato. "Biliardo strip: chiami una buca, e se non la acchiappi devi bere uno shot e toglierti un capo di abbigliamento, se invece la infili, sono io che devo bere e spogliarmi", stabilì Magnus, ridendo quando si rese conto che Alec era già a metà strada verso la sua posizione di gioco.

"Ti pentirai di queste regole, Bane", disse Alec facendogli l'occhiolino, trascinando Magnus dalla sua sedia verso il tavolo da biliardo.

Magnus evocò una serie di palle da biliardo inglesi, rosse e gialle ed un pallino nero, il modo più semplice per calcolare il punteggio. Guardò Alec sistemarle mentre recuperava un paio di stecche, strofinandole col gesso.

Alec era eccitatissimo alla prospettiva di far chinare Magnus sul tavolo. Accettò la stecca che Magnus gli porgeva e osservò i bicchierini di tequila, allineati sul tavolo accanto, che con uno schiocco delle dita Magnus aveva preparato.

"Vuoi spaccare, Alexander?" chiese Magnus, sentendosi generoso; in fondo Alec avrebbe avuto bisogno di ogni vantaggio possibile. Lo guardò chinarsi sul tavolo, proprio di fronte a lui, cazzo!

Alec prese la mira, e i suoi occhi seguirono ogni palla sul tavolo, calcolando, in base a dove si trovavano, le sue migliori possibilità di infilare ciascuna in buca. In 10 secondi netti aveva elaborato la sua strategia.

"Buca in alto a destra," disse Alec con sicurezza, eseguendo il proprio tiro e sorridendo quando la palla entrò dritta nel bersaglio. Si raddrizzò e si guardò alle spalle, ammiccando mentre Magnus ingoiava il suo primo shot e si toglieva uno stivale.

“Ehi, tutti e due”, disse Alec quando vide Magnus che se ne toglieva uno dopo aver bevuto. "Non bariamo, Bane", disse.

"Le regole dicono, togli "un" capo di abbigliamento”, ribatté Magnus ammiccando, mentre guardava Alec prepararsi al tiro successivo. "Tu vuoi solo vedere i miei piedi nudi, hai troppa sete, Alexander," disse Magnus, ridendo quando Alec fallì il tiro.

"Smettila di imbrogliare," disse lui, fissando Magnus quando le sue parole gli ebbero fatto sbagliare il colpo. Con un sospiro trangugiò il suo primo shot, inarcando un sopracciglio verso Magnus quando sentì sparire i pantaloni. Abbassò gli occhi sulle proprie gambe nude, mentre gli stivali li aveva ancora addosso.

"Sei sexy ma…hai dimenticato i pantaloni per caso?" ridacchiò Magnus mentre Alec si chinava a raccogliere il bicchierino. "In centro a sinistra", esclamò, e la sua stecca quasi lacerò il panno quando sentì i fianchi di Alec sfiorargli il didietro.

"E vai con lo shot!" esclamò Alec con un ghigno mentre passava accanto a Magnus. Se il suo ragazzo barava, lo avrebbe fatto anche lui.

"L'hai fatto apposta" ringhiò Magnus mentre si toglieva la giacca e ingoiava il liquore, osservando il sorriso soddisfatto che si allargava sul viso di Alec. Oh, voleva la guerra!

"Non so di cosa tu stia parlando", disse Alec mentre si chinava sul tavolo, cercando di tenere d'occhio Magnus, che era chiaramente in agguato!

"Non sei posizionato correttamente, Alexander", disse Magnus afferrandogli i fianchi e modificando la sua posizione, e intanto le sue mani indugiavano mentre si spingeva contro il suo culo. "Forza, fai il tuo tiro ", disse mentre lo lasciava andare.

Alec sudava mentre preparava il tiro: il modo in cui Magnus lo aveva stretto! Sapeva che Magnus stava eccitandosi al pensiero di vincere, ne aveva avuto la prova. Gemette quando sbagliò il colpo, scrollandosi di dosso la giacca e prendendo il suo drink.

Magnus rise alla smorfia sul volto di Alec mentre ingoiava la tequila. "Scommetto che posso andare di rimbalzo in basso a destra", disse con fiducia, allineandosi per tirare.

"Se lo manchi, vale due colpi e due capi di abbigliamento", disse Alec, guardando Magnus che sogghignava. "Forse uno potrebbero essere i tuoi boxer…", aggiunse, quando Magnus tirò, e ridendo quando l’ebbe mancato.

"Quindi mi tocca?" chiese Magnus fissando Alec. Ma schioccò le dita e si tolse i pantaloni e il giubbotto prima di avanzare e bere ben due shot, scuotendo vigorosamente la testa mentre inghiottiva il secondo.

Alec si prese un momento per guardare Magnus, in piedi in camicia e boxer, con uno stivale e un calzino. Inarcò le sopracciglia mentre si preparava per il tiro successivo.

Lo mancò, ovviamente, perché Magnus nel frattempo si era chinato a raccogliere qualcosa dal pavimento, allineando il proprio culo con la sua visuale. E gemette quando Magnus si voltò con uno sguardo trionfante negli occhi e le mani vuote.

"Sembra che tu stia perdendo, Alexander" disse Magnus con un bagliore negli occhi, sorridendo, visto che il suo piano aveva funzionato e Alec doveva bere un altro bicchiere. Schioccò le dita, guardando la camicia di Alec scomparire.

Alec si esaminò, vedendo che era rimasto solo con i boxer e gli stivali. Alzò lo sguardo su Magnus, sentendo gli occhi muoversi un po' troppo velocemente perché il cervello potesse tenerne il passo. Non valeva!

Magnus gli fece l'occhiolino quando lo vide avanzare lentamente, barcollando un po’. Ah, Alec era alticcio, aveva la vittoria in pugno! Si chinò e preparò il tiro. "In alto a sin ..."

"La stai tenendo in modo sbagliato, Magnus" gli sussurrò Alec nell'orecchio sdraiandosi su di lui e correggendone la presa con dita carezzevoli. "In questo modo", disse, sorridendo mentre percepiva unbrivido attraversare il corpo di Magnus.

Cazzo! Magnus cercò di concentrarsi sul biliardo, ma era veramente dura, sentendo il cazzo di Alec praticamente sepolto nel suo didietro. "In alto a sinistra" borbottò, riuscendo a fare un tiro corretto. Sorrise, quando sentì nel collo il gemito di Alec.

Questi calciò via uno stivale dall'altra parte del bancone, trangugiando un altro bicchierino e respirando profondamente sentendo il bruciore in gola. Afferrò la stecca e si apprestò al tiro successivo. "in basso a sinistra" sbottò, guardando Magnus sogghignare.

“Come hai fatto?” chiese Magnus, fissando il tavolo da biliardo mentre Alec riusciva a infilare tre palle con un tiro solo, tutte e tre scomparendo nella buca in basso a sinistra, una dopo l'altra. Alzò gli occhi e vide Alec che gli sorrideva.

“Cazzo!” gemette Magnus, Alec lo aveva giocato. Si tolse il secondo stivale, poi si strappò la camicia e un calzino prima di versarsi in gola tre shot.

“Come ti senti, Magnus?” rise Alec quando Magnus rabbrividì per la quantità di alcol. Lo guardò trascinarsi verso di lui, ridendo quando lo vide aggrapparsi al tavolo per sostenersi.

"Sento TE", disse Magnus con una risatina, afferrandolo per i fianchi e tirandosi su. La tequila gli aveva finalmente fatto effetto. "Avanti allora, prossimo tiro", disse mentre seppelliva il cazzo ormai duro nella fessura del culo di Alec.

"Scommetto che non ce la fai", disse, in chiaro tono di sfida. Rise ancora quando vide Alec osservarlo da sopra la spalla. Ah, ecco la competitività dei Lightwood.

"Facile, buca centrale a destra, due assieme", disse Alec ammiccando, prima di tornare al tavolo. Merda! Era un casino farcela, riusciva a malapena a respirare con Magnus che quasi se lo scopava.

Alec premette il viso contro il panno mancando il colpo in modo spettacolare. Ruotò i fianchi scuotendo la testa, e ridendo quando Magnus fece altrettanto, prima di indietreggiare. Abbassò lo sguardo, facendo il punto su quanto aveva ancora addosso. Sì! Aveva ancora due calzini.

Magnus guardò Alec togliersi i calzini e ingoiare due tequila. Cazzo, era proprio sexy. La luce metteva in evidenza i suoi muscoli e quelle rune chiamavano la sua lingua.

Abbassò lo sguardo sul tavolo, scegliendo il colpo successivo. Rimanevano solo tre delle sue palle rosse ma solo due di quelle gialle di Alec. Forse Alec non avrebbe fatto caso se ...?

"Non ci pensare nemmeno" borbottò Alec quando vide due Magnus evocare la magia blu fra le mani. Batté le palpebre, schiarendosi la vista per rendersi conto che c’era un solo Magnus, imbronciato.

"Sto per scoparti alla grande", disse Alec quando Magnus bevve il suo liquore.

“Alexander!” gemette Magnus quando la palla bianca schizzò giù dal tavolo. Schioccò le dita con un’occhiata feroce, evocò il suo shot e bevve. Stava respirando affannosamente, quando ad un tratto un sorriso si allargò sul suo volto.

Gli occhi di Alec si spalancarono quando Magnus lo guardò e si tolse i boxer. Si era aspettato che scegliesse invece il suo secondo calzino. Lo fissò mentre si aggirava con nient'altro addosso che un calzino, scuotendo i fianchi per far ondeggiare la mercanzìa.

"Cazzo," esclamò Alec, scuotendo la testa quando sentì Magnus ridere. Prese un drink e lo trangugiò, avendo bisogno di bagnarsi la gola improvvisamente secca, prima di abbassare lo sguardo e scoprire che aveva in mano un altro bicchierino.

Gli occhi di Magnus si illuminarono quando Alec si rese conto di aver appena bevuto inutilmente. Continuò a far ondeggiare il pisello sulla linea di visuale di Alec, morendo dal ridere al vederlo serrare gli occhi.

"Hai davvero intenzione di provare a tirare ad occhi chiusi?" chiese Magnus, interrompendo i suoi movimenti per guardare. " Se ce la fai giuro che mi metterò a novanta gradi sul tavolo, Alexander", aggiunse.

Alec pregò l'angelo e tirò, spalancando gli occhi solo per vedere le sue ultime due palle affondare nella buca centrale di destra. Alzò lo sguardo e vide Magnus fissare il tavolo a bocca aperta, tipo pesce.

"Sì! Mettiti giù, Magnus, cominciamo a scopare. ”Alec urlò con un ghigno, osservando Magnus quasi soffocarsi con l’ultimo shot, mentre continuava a fissare il tavolo.

"Ma ... ma ... non abbiamo ancora preso il dessert" disse Magnus, afferrando un altro shot e ingoiandolo. Come cazzo c’era riuscito?

"Non so che cosa vuoi tu, ma io lo sto già guardando, il mio dessert", disse Alec aggirando il tavolo. Prese un paio di shot e li bevve prima di afferrare Magnus per i fianchi.

"Vuoi rinunciarci?" gli chiese Alec guardandolo negli occhi.

"Ti piacerebbe, vero?" rispose Magnus, avvolgendo le gambe attorno ai fianchi di Alec con un sorriso. "Quindi non lo vuoi il tuo tiramisù?" chiese, guardando le parole affondare nelle pupille già dilatate di Alec.

"Il Colosseo" ansimò Alec, gli occhi illuminati al ricordo. Incollò le labbra a quelle di Magnus e lo distese sul tavolo da biliardo. “Me lo dai?” chiese, tendendo le mani e sorridendo quando Magnus schioccò le dita.

Guardò con amore la ciotola che gli era comparsa fra le mani. Si mise in bocca un cucchiaio di dolce, mugolando al sentirne la dolcezza mescolata al sentore alcolico, prima di infilarne uno nella bocca in attesa di Magnus.

"Che buono!" gemette Magnus, sorridendo al ricordo della maratona di sesso che avevano fatto nel mezzo delle rovine del Colosseo, una volta che aveva chiuso per la notte. Anche allora si erano presi il tiramisù.

"Cazzo!", urlò Magnus quando Alec rovesciò il dolce freddo dalla scodella sul suo stomaco.

Alec sorrise fissando lo stomaco e il cazzo di Magnus coperti di dessert. Strizzò l'occhio e cominciò a leccarlo, iniziando dallo stomaco.

Magnus gemette, sollevandosi sui gomiti per vedere Alec che gli ripuliva lo stomaco. La presa di Alec sui suoi fianchi era salda, proprio come piaceva a lui.

"Mangialo tutto, Alexander, mi raccomando" disse Magnus senza fiato, il cazzo che vibrava ogni volta che la testa di Alec gli si avvicinava.

Alec gemeva anche più forte di Magnus, mentre raccoglieva un altro boccone di dolce dai suoi addominali. Sorrise quando sentì le gambe di Magnus stringersi attorno alla sua vita. Prese la sua mano e se la mise tra i capelli ammiccando.

"Quel cazzo sembra un po' sporco, penso che dovrei pulirlo", propose Alec, leccandosi le labbra alla prospettiva. Ne succhiò la punta e sentì la presa sui capelli farsi più intensa.

“Cazzo, quella tua bocca!” gemette Magnus, la testa che ricadeva all'indietro mentre Alec lo lavorava. Riuscì appena a non spingere nella sua bocca, ricordando che il suo ragazzo doveva occuparsi anche di leccare il dolce.

"Se vuoi" borbottò Alec con una risatina, avvolto intorno al pene di Magnus. Gemette, Magnus sapeva sempre di buono, ma se ci aggiungevi il tiramisù… Alec era in paradiso. Ingoiò tutto, deglutendo per raggiungere ciò che c’era sotto, il cazzo del suo uomo!

Inspirò una boccata d’aria, leccandosi le labbra e osservando Magnus che lo guardava con gli occhi di gatto in piena vista, mentre le pupille cominciavano ad arrotondarsi, tanto erano dilatate. Sollevò la testa di Magnus, e lo baciò, facendogli assaggiare se stesso e il dessert.

"Delizioso" gemette Magnus quando Alec si staccò dalla sua bocca, leccandosi le labbra: il suo uomo era così fottutamente sexy!

Alec sorrise prima di tornare al lavoro in basso, cerchiando con la lingua la punta.

"Alexander ... dio ... quelle labbra attorno al mio cazzo sono la cosa più bella che abbia mai visto" mormorò Magnus, fissando Alec mentre lo succhiava.

Chiuse gli occhi senza pensare quando sentì Alec affondare la lingua nella fessura, prima di spingere il prepuzio verso il basso con le labbra, il suo pene che si contorceva in quella bella bocca.

Mentre lo faceva a pezzi, Alec ascoltava i suoni che Magnus emetteva. Si sentì molto orgoglioso quando lo prese fino in gola, con appena un minimo conato.

"Se vai ... avanti così ... io ..." gemette Magnus quando sentì il suo cazzo toccare la gola di Alec. Sollevò i fianchi, ed Alec ebbe un conato prima che Magnus uscisse dalla sua bocca.

Alec tese la mano cercando di respirare, sorridendo quando Magnus colse il suggerimento e schioccò le dita, evocando il lubrificante. Alec se ne spalmò le dita e Magnus spalancò le gambe, i piedi saldamente piantati sul bordo del tavolo da biliardo.

Alec si sporse in avanti e reclamò le labbra di Magnus mentre le sue dita trovavano la sua apertura. Infilò la lingua nella bocca di Magnus e le dita nello stretto buco, iniziando direttamente con due, sapeva che a Magnus piaceva sentirsi aprire subito.

"Sì, fottimi con le dita" gemette Magnus quando Alec iniziò ad allargarlo, muovendo le dita dentro e fuori con abilità dovuta alla lunga pratica. Quando però Magnus cominciò a sollevare il bacino per andare incontro ai movimenti di Alec, sentì la schiena strofinare sul panno del tavolo, quindi schioccò le dita ed evocò un cuscino.

Sorrise quando Alec lo tirò su e spinse il cuscino sotto di lui prima di tornare alla sua occupazione. "Dio, Alexander, fottimi" gemette quando sentì uscire le dita.

Alec non se lo fece dire due volte. Si calò i boxer alle ginocchia e si lubrificò a sua volta. Dandosi un paio di tirate nel frattempo.

"Apri le gambe, Magnus", disse Alec, allargandogli ulteriormente le ginocchia e allineandosi a lui. I suoi fianchi si spinsero lentamente in avanti, assaporando la stretta deliziosa intorno ad ogni centimetro di carne che spingeva nel culo di Magnus. I suoni emessi dal suo Stregone erano la perfezione.

Magnus sollevò le gambe sopra la spalla destra di Alec, ansimando quando Alec le avvolse con le braccia trascinandolo fino al bordo del tavolo da biliardo, e usando le sue gambe come leva per spingere più forte dentro di lui, con gemiti profondi.

Magnus alzò gli occhi su Alec quando sentì i suoi baci lungo il lato del polpaccio. Cazzo, era così bello, le pupille dilatate, rilassato dall’alcool, un'espressione felice in viso. Di gran lunga l’espressione che preferiva vedere sul viso del suo Shadowhunter.

“Devo muovermi, Magnus, sei pronto?” chiese Alec mentre Magnus si contraeva su di lui. Ruotò i fianchi con piccole spinte di prova, poi Magnus annuì, tirando indietro il bacino e poi spingendo un po’ di più ad ogni successivo colpo.

Non ci volle molto perché Magnus si allargasse morbidamente intorno al pene di Alec. Lui gli afferrò più saldamente le gambe e iniziò una serie di lente lunghe spinte, respirando affannosamente per lo sforzo.

Magnus gemeva più forte ad ogni spinta lenta di quel cazzo lungo e robusto, certo il suo ragazzo non era uomo di piccole misure! Allungò la mano per afferrare il suo, aveva bisogno di toccarsi, ma Alec gliela schiaffeggiò.

"Voglio che la mia mano finisca ciò che la mia bocca ha iniziato", disse, avvolgendo il braccio attorno alle gambe di Magnus e prendendo il suo cazzo. Pareggiò il ritmo della mano con quello dei suoi fianchi, abbinando spinte e movimenti.

Mentre così lo scopava, Alec osservava tutte le reazioni di Magnus: il respiro affannoso, il sudore sulla fronte, il piccolo sussulto dei fianchi ad ogni spinta, tutto faceva muovere Alec più velocemente, voleva offrire a Magnus il piacere che meritava per una notte così meravigliosa,

“Alexander, cazzo ... proprio lì” gemette Magnus quando Alec modificò l'angolazione dei fianchi. Urlava ogni volta che Alec gli toccava la prostata con quel suo pene così importante. Lasciò che le ginocchia gli toccassero il petto quando Alec gli spinse giù le gambe, sollevandogli ulteriormente il culo.

"Cazzo ... cazzo, cazzo" piagnucolava Magnus, per quella pressione costante. Le sue cosce iniziarono a tremare sia per le spinte sia per il piacere che la mano di Alec, attorno al suo cazzo, gli stava provocando.

Alec lottò per riprendere fiato mentre faceva scattare in avanti i fianchi, sbattendo le proprie palle contro quel culo. Ad ogni tirata verso l’alto faceva ruotare la mano che si occupava del pene di Magnus, continuando a spingere. I suoi fianchi iniziarono a irrigidirsi, le spinte divennero meno profonde e più frenetiche mentre sentiva sorgere il suo orgasmo.

"Magnus, sto per venire" mormorò, smise di sostenergli le gambe, lasciandole aprire e si fermò. Uscì da Magnus e si masturbò insieme a lui con un sorriso, massaggiando entrambi fino al culmine.

Gli occhi di Magnus brillarono prima di chiudersi di colpo mentre l’orgasmo lo attraversava. I profondi gemiti e la mano veloce di Alec lo fecero esplodere con un grugnito sul proprio stomaco.

Spalancò gli occhi per vedere Alec, il viso contorto per il piacere intenso, che a sua volta si riversava su di lui, il loro sperma mescolato in un pasticcio con il dolce rimasto.

Alec quasi crollò per lo sforzo. Si aggrappò al bordo del tavolo da biliardo mentre continuava a toccarsi ancora un po’, spillando ogni goccia sullo stomaco di Magnus.

Lui lo osservava, fissando l’orribile pasticcio sul proprio stomaco, ma sapeva esattamente cosa sarebbe successo quando vide lo sguardo di Alec illuminarsi. Quindi, prima che Alec ne avesse la possibilità, sapendo quanto gli piacesse, agì lui stesso.

Strofinò un dito sullo stomaco prima di sollevarlo e succhiarlo mentre lo fissava negli occhi. "Sei così fottutamente sexy!" gemette Alec, praticamente abbattendosi sulle labbra di Magnus.

Si spinse nella sua bocca, assaggiando i loro sapori mescolati col dolce. Cazzo, era delizioso! Gemette mentre, leccando la lingua di Magnus, sentì il sapore misto dolce e salato esplodere sulla sua. Tirò su Magnus in posizione verticale, sentendo la miscela spalmarsi sul proprio stomaco, ma non gli importava.

“Cazzo, sei di nuovo eccitato?” chiese Magnus senza fiato tra i baci, sembrava che avesse fatto la mossa giusta quando sentì l’erezione di Alec contro di sé.

“Andiamo a fare una doccia a casa, subito!”. Magnus gemette quando Alec lo sollevò, le sue mani forti a coppa attorno alle sue natiche.

Si aggrappò al corpo di Alec, cercando la forza per creare un portale verso il loft, nonostante la sensazione del respiro e dei denti di Alec sul collo. Per riprendere le loro cose avrebbero potuto ritornare l’indomani.

"Non dimenticare la tequila" mormorò Alec, strizzandogli il culo con un sorriso mentre attraversava il portale; il secondo round prometteva di essere interessante!

work 15


End file.
